Angel of Darkness
by tai'sgirl23
Summary: Yami never knew Yugi could play the guitar, or write a beautiful song. Puzzleshipping. Oneshot


_Angel of Darkness_

_Couple: Yugi Yami (Puzzleshipping)_

_Genre: Romance/General_

_Rating: T_

_Summary: Yami never knew Yugi could play the guitar, or write a beautiful song._

_A/N: A friend of mine challenged me to write a fic that involved a song I wrote myself. This is the end result. It's not one of my bests, just to warn you!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of the characters. I do not own any of the songs mentioned in this story, except for "Angel of Darkness". I wrote that song myself._

-I-

Yami smiled smugly to himself as he placed the last plate on the table. He looked at the laid table, pleased with his efforts. He was not one for cooking, but he had to admit, he had done a good job cooking dinner tonight. And he hadn't set the oven of fire this time either. It seems things were finally looking up for the former pharaoh and his cooking skills. But there was one thing missing…

"Yugi!" Yami called out the kitchen door. "Dinner's ready!"

Yami waited for Yugi's usual cheery reply, but found that he did not receive one. Unconcerned, he called again. After all, Yugi just might not have heard him that time.

"Aibou?" He called using his nickname for Yugi, walking slowly towards the stairs. Yugi could never resist his nickname. "Did you hear me? I said dinner's ready."

Still no reply. _'Odd,'_ Yami thought. _'Yugi never misses dinner. What could he be up to?'_

Letting his curiosity and his urge to be with Yugi take control of him, he slowly walked up the narrow staircase. As he did, he became aware of a soft noise faintly playing in the air. It sounded like music. But not the type of music that Yugi usually listened to.

Reaching the top of the stairs, Yami walked the few short paces towards Yugi's room, passing his own room as he did so. The door was closed. Strange, for Yugi never had his door closed.

Coming to the door, Yami knocked softly. He could hear the music more clearly now. It sounded like a…what was that word Yugi used before? Guitar, was it? From what Yami could tell, it sounded like a 'guitar'. He had never actually seen one before, but Yugi had described to him once what they looked and sounded like.

No reply came from Yugi's room except for the soft music that still played. Feeling a little worried about his aibou, Yami placed his hand on the door handle and opened the door, letting himself him. He was greeted with a bright smile.

"Yami," Yugi said happily. "What's up?"

Yami gazed at Yugi. He was sitting crossed legged on his bed, an instrument of some sort resting on his lap. Spread out on the bed around him were numerous sheets of paper covered with words and strange markings Yami had never seen before.

"Uhm," Yami began, unsure of what to make of the little scene in front of him. "Dinner's on the table." He looked at the instrument Yugi was holding. "What is that? And what are you doing with it?"

"What, this?" Yugi asked, holding the large wooden instrument up a little towards Yami. "It's a guitar. Remember I told you about them once?" He placed the guitar back in his lap.

"I remember." Yami sat on the edge of Yugi's bed. "But you never told me you actually _had_ a guitar."

"My dad gave it to me just before he died," Yugi said softly, a small smile on his face. "When I was a kid, he taught me how to play. We used to write songs together, just for fun. I thought I'd lost it, but I found it at the back of my wardrobe. Playing it again sort of reminds me of him."

"Oh…" was all that Yami could say. He knew from experience that Yugi rarely talked about his father. He had died a few years before Yami had been brought into the world via the Millennium Puzzle, so he had never met the man. But he knew deep down that Yugi's father was a kind and caring man that loved his son. From the brief conversations they had had in the past, Yami had learnt that Yugi's father had been suddenly taken ill, and had died soon after. It was a shock to the Motou family, and one that had hurt Yugi more that he let on. So for him to talk about his father like this was unusual for Yugi. It worried Yami.

Wanting to try and lighten the mood, he picked up on the sheets of paper in front of him. "What's this?"

"They're some of the songs I wrote years ago," Yugi answer simply, as if talking about his father hadn't fazed him.

But Yami knew otherwise. He could read Yugi like a book. He could feel he was in pain. How he wanted to take Yugi in his arms and comfort him from the pain he was feeling. He wanted to stoke his delicate skin, soothing him with kind words. But something was holding him back.

Yugi looked at Yami. He seemed troubled. Although Yugi himself was troubled from talking about his father, he couldn't see why Yami was troubled by it. He resisted the urge to envelop the former pharaoh in a comforting hug. That was something he couldn't do. Not yet.

"What are these markings?" Yami asked pointed to the various black dots, circles and lines on the paper.

"They're known as musical notations," Yugi said, placing his guitar next to him and moving to Yami's side. "This one here is a crotchet. And this one is a quaver. When you put them together, you create a melody. You then play that melody on an instrument."

"And you can read this strange language?"

Yugi gave small laugh. "Yes, I can. It's not as hard as it looks. Neither is playing the guitar."

"Could you teach me?" Yami asked, genuinely interested.

"Sure, why not?" Yugi reached over and picked up his guitar. Moving a few sheets of paper out the way, he placed himself just behind Yami.

"Right," he said happily. He placed the guitar on Yami's lap. "You hold the guitar like this. Then you use your right hand to strum the strings, and you use your left hand for the chords."

"This feels odd," Yami said.

Yugi let out another laugh. He moved himself closer. "I know how you feel. I felt the same way when I was first taught. It may be a little tricky at first, but you'll get used to it. Now, let's teach you a basic chord. If you place your fingers here and here, you get the chord of C. Are you with me?"

"I think so…"

But Yami wasn't with it. He couldn't focus on playing the guitar at the moment. Not when Yugi's chest was pressed against his back. Not when his soft hands were guiding themselves over his own, making his skin shiver. Not when his warm breath was brushing against his neck. Not when his soft lips were so close to his cheek-

"I can't!" Yami cried, jumping up. He didn't notice the disappointed look on Yugi's face. Instead, he placed his hand on his chest, his heart pounding hard inside his body.

Why? Why did he feel this way? He _couldn't_ feel this way. He was Yugi's _protector_, not his _lover_. He wasn't allowed to feel this way. It was wrong. It was all wrong. Besides, didn't Yugi like Anzu? There was no point in trying to gain what he can't have. This was all wrong!

'_Why have the gods cursed me like this!'_

"Yami?" Yugi asked, his concern echoed in his voice. "Are you okay?"

"What?" Yami said, spinning round. His eyes lingered into Yugi's amethyst gaze. He felt his body heat up. "I-I'm fine Yugi. I just got a little frustrated, that's all."

"Are you sure?"

Yami smiled at his aibou's concern. He looked so cute when- _'No! I can't be thinking like this! Stop it Yami! Stop it!' _"I'm fine. Really I am." He paused for a moment. "I just thought it would be better if _you_ played something and save this lesson for another time."

"Okay," Yugi said, his worrying vanishing in a blink of an eye. "Would you like me to play something after dinner?"

"Why not now?"

"Won't the food get cold?"

"I can heat it up again if it does. And before you say it, no. I won't get the microwave on fire like last time."

Yugi smiled. "You are one persistent guy, Yami."

"And is that such a bad thing?" Yami asked, seating himself back on the edge of Yugi's bed. He playfully crossed his arms and put on a playful voice. "After all, I _am_ a former Pharaoh."

"Let me guess: What the Pharaoh wants, the Pharaoh gets, right?"

"Correct. Now play for me."

Yugi giggled at Yami's "authority". He picked up his guitar and strummed a few chords.

"Lets see…what to play…" He thought for a moment. "How about _'Crawling in the dark'_?"

"Nah," Yami dismissed with a wave of his hand. "Too rocky."

"Uhm…_'Inspiration'_?"

"Too sappy."

"'_Falling for you'_?"

"Too boy band."

Yugi giggled. "You sure are fussy, _your majesty_."

"I'm not fussy!" Yami retaliated, giving a small pout. "I'm just not in the mood for songs like that."

"Really?" Yugi said, cocking an eyebrow. He paused in thought, until an idea hit him. "How about _'Angel of Darkness'_?"

"I've never heard of that one," Yami said curiously.

"That's because I wrote it myself," Yugi said with a smile. "Just after I met you."

"Oh…"

Yugi blushed a little. "Would you like to hear it?"

"Uhm…sure. Go ahead."

Yugi smiled. Placing his fingers in the right chord position, he began to strum his guitar. Yami's ears filled with the soft sound of the acoustic guitar as Yugi slowly moved from one chord to another, the changes blending into a soft melody. Yami felt himself drawn into a blissful world as Yugi's lips slowly parted, his angelic voice singing the beautiful words from his heart…

"_Suffocating in the dark  
__Drowning in my sorrows  
__The light of life is fading fast  
__I feel my soul is dying_

_But then I felt your presence  
__I saw you come to me  
__I wanted you to save me  
__But you were so uncertain_

_You were so confused  
__And you said to me;_

"_I cannot touch  
__For I am cold  
__I cannot love  
__For my heart is dark  
__I cannot speak  
__For I am cruel  
__I am no Angel  
__What I am is  
__A demon of Darkness"_

_I saw it in your violet eyes  
__It was written on your face  
__You want to bring my life back  
__And save my dying soul_

_But you did not know then  
__Why could you not see?  
__I knew how you could save me  
__But you were still uncertain_

_You were so confused  
__And you said to me;_

"_I cannot touch  
__For I am cold  
__I cannot love  
__For my heart is dark  
__I cannot speak  
__For I am cruel  
__I am no Angel  
__What I am is  
__A demon of Darkness"_

_I could see you were troubled  
__Though I was in the dark  
__You suffered from great pain  
__Though I was the one dying_

_But I managed to fight the pain  
__For yours was far greater  
__You made me strong with your presence  
__And you are strong in mine_

_You said words to me  
__And I said words to you;_

"_My touch is cold"  
__To me it's warm  
_"_My heart is dark"  
__To me it's bright  
_"_My words are cruel"  
__To me they're kind  
_"_How can you love me?"  
__Because you're my angel,  
__My Angel of Darkness…_

_Because you're my angel,  
__My Angel of Darkness…"_

Yami was speechless. Never had he heard such a beautiful song. Never had lyrics such at these caused his heart to pound so heart in his chest. Never had he thought that Yugi felt that way. Never had he thought that he'd be so happy.

Without a word, Yami reached forward. He gently took Yugi's guitar out of his arms, placing it on the floor next to them. Yami glanced back up into Yugi's deep eyes. Those eyes that burned into his soul, causing his heart to flutter. Those deep amethyst eyes that now showed nothing but an undying love for the person before him. Why had Yami not seen it before?

Still without a word, Yami placed his hand gently on Yugi's soft cheek. His hand tingled at the contact and a blissful sensation ran through his body. Yugi reacted by leaning on Yami's resting hand, placing his own hand on Yami's outstretched arm. And eternity passed between the two, before they slowly closed the gap. Their lips brushed against each other's momentarily, before pulling away. But their urges were far too great for them to fight, so their lips soon met again in a fiery and passionate kiss.

Ignoring the crushing paper beneath them, Yami's hands moved towards Yugi's chest and back, gently lying him down on the bed. He moved forward so that their lips did not part, not even for a moment. They soon began to undress one another, placing the now useless garments on the floor…

…For tonight, the angels of light and darkness would finally intertwine and become one.

-I-

_A/N: I can't write songs. No matter how hard I try. And I have no idea how to play guitar. Some musician I am. So if I've made any major mistakes, could you let me know? Thanks._

_Hoped you liked it. Please R&R!_


End file.
